House of Sunstrike
* ** ** ** ** |Row 4 title = Former Loyalties: |Row 4 info = |image = Sunstrike Banner Updated.jpg|imagewidth = 330px|caption = "Without Sunlight, No Birds Would Fly."|Row 5 title = Status:|Row 5 info = Rebuilding}}Founded by Arcanist Salvog Sunstrike and his wife, Priestess Novirrel Sunstrike, shortly after the exile of Dath'Remar and his followers. Much of the years spent afterward had been divided between what the new lands needed and tutoring young elves in the way of arcane and the Light. When called upon, all able-bodied Elves were to report to the Thalassian Army during times of war. History Much of the history of the Sunstrike House begins with their private tutoring of younger elven children. They spent centuries teaching the ways of arcane and manipulating magic and usage of leylines. Some of their teachings included learning runes and protection spells as well as the Light. Along with teaching, the family had provided Paladins, Priests, and Magisters for both war and diplomacy expeditions. Alliance of Lordaeron In the latest generation, much time had been spent between both Quel'thalas and Lordaeron. This is where the teachings of the Lordaeron Humans began for Moranai. Aside from diplomacy, the family also visited for relaxation with their new allies. The Result of the Third War During the razing of Quel'thalas by Arthas Menethil, the House, both physically and figuratively, went down in the destruction. Patriarch Andel Sunstrike Sr along with his wife and three of the children quickly came to the aid of the remaining Elven kin. However, during this time, both Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike fell to the scourge invasion. Current House State Presently, the home is in the process of being rebuilt. The Sunstrike name is now lead by Magistrix Moranai Sunstrike of the Silvermoon Magistrate. Presently, the Sunstrike name consists of herself, Seylena Sunstrike, and Ren'dorei Priestess Gaytheil Sunstrike. Safe Haven for Ren'dorei Just before the burning of Teldrassil, also the start of the War of the Thorns, Moranai began working to put together a safe haven for the Ren’dorei seeking passage into Quel’thalas. Using her abilities granted by the Magistrate, albeit without their knowledge, she took it upon herself to provide them with anything they may need to consider their native lands home once more. Though not given a name just yet, the Sunstrike Manor is spread by word of mouth as a safe haven for any Ren’dorei seeking entrance into Quel’thalas with no ill intent for their native lands. Any Ren’dorei with ill toward Quel’thalas will be swiftly dealt with and not allowed to be returned. The Safe Haven provides shelter, food, and water, as well as clothing and books and miscellaneous items to help pass time idling. The ability to speak and vent is also available for Ren’dorei in need of help. They are also given the ability to have their armor fixed and enchanted, as well as their weapons. Donations are accepted by those who are willing to help their exiled kin. However, in order to help in any way, Non-Ren’dorei are to sign a contract they will not disclose any information of this Safe Haven under any circumstances. Traits Sunstrike’s are known for their abilities in wielding arcane and light. They can be hot-tempered and stubborn to a fault, however, they are faithful to their kin first and foremost. Much of the Sunstrike’s have been casters and healers for battle or teachers to elven children and Lordaeron Humans. The Sunstrike's are known for several things physically; large eyes, pale Skin, lush lips, full hair ranging from white to red. They are right-handed normally and hand-clasping seems to be a common habit of a trait among the women. Property Writing Garden A decent sized garden surrounded by various plants found within Quel’thalas and some found around Azeroth. The garden is looked after daily by Moranai herself or Seylena when she cannot. A special area in the center is set up for herbs that will be milled for her inscription. In the center is a simple hammock swing of which Mora can normally be found with some book(s) in hand or around her person. Traditions Weddings A traditional Sunstrike wedding takes place in the garden of the Sunstrike Manor, with both families fitting comfortably. With ice sculptures of the Thalassian Phoenix and Mana wyrms and Dragonhawks decorating the corners and centers of the tables. Written vows to be said during the ceremony with a silk ribbon that ties around the bride and groom’s hands. To finalize the vows, each takes a sip from the same goblet of Silvermoon Wine, followed by a kiss and placing the ring on each other’s fingers. The Reception The reception begins with cocktails being handed out with small snacks as the hired help makes itself around the room with the guests taking their seats. During the dinner, words are spoken by any who wish to speak up to the Bride and Groom. The reception food consists of traditional Thalassian delicacy of lynx meat, fish, fruits, pastries, bread, and dips, along with Silvermoon Wines and various imported wines. After dinner, guests are welcome to join the Bride and Groom on the floor to enjoy an evening of partying. Sunstrike Sunstrike Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes